Conventionally, to alleviate chemical damages of granular agrochemical compositions containing agrochemically active ingredients and to retain the effectiveness, various methods for formulation capable of controlling dissolution of the agrochemically active ingredients have been studied. There have been proposed many methods including, for example, methods imparting sustained releasability by the addition of a paraffin wax, activated carbon, foamed granules and clay type minerals in combination (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 63-35504, 63-45201 and 2-288803), methods of blending dymron to alleviate chemical damages of sulfonylurea-based compounds (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 62-161702 and 3-72407).
However, such prior art methods for imparting sustained releasability are not necessarily effective and there are problems that the preparation methods of the granular agrochemical compositions are complicated: and that a large portion of the agrochemically active ingredient remained unutilized effectively in the granular agrochemical composition due to insufficient release of the agrochemical composition. In the case of the methods of adding other agrochemically active ingredients such as dymron for alleviate chemical damages of a certain agrochemically active ingredient, there is a problem that agrochemically active ingredients are released more than needed to the environments, resulting in an increase in the load on the environments.